In video transmission, video is conveyed in a series of individual still images referred to as “frames”. To conserve bandwidth, real-time (RT) compression techniques are used, including Advanced Video Coding, MPEG-2, etc. Such techniques typically use multiple types of frames arranged in “groups of pictures” (GOP). Intracoded frames, or I-frames, essentially are complete individual images that do not refer to other frames, and typically a GOP begins with an I-frame. Because they are more or less complete images, I-frames embody a relatively large amount data. As a means of compression, predicted frames (“P-frames”) may follow an I-frame in a GOP. P-frames are referenced to prior frames and embody less data then I-frames, while bi-predictive frames (“B-frames”) in a GOP are referenced to prior frames and also require calculations related to predicted positions of moving objects. A typical GOP sequence by frame type may be I-B-B-P-B-B-P-B-B or longer.